Total Drama Gosu Island
by Korean Gosu
Summary: Take 24 random teenagers, make them become contestants on a live reality TV show and you got yourself some DRAMA! These 24 campers will live on an island together while dealing with each other, wild animals, tough challenges, and the game itself. There will be ACTION, ADVENTURE, CONFLICT, ROMANCE, and above all else, DRAMA! Who will win? Find out by reading this story! 12/24 spots
1. Debut of Gosu

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and its characters involved in my story belong respectively to their owners/creators. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, only pure entertainment. Do not try any of what you read or see here at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up.**

Yo, what's up everyone?! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Gosu, the official writer and creator of this story! If you checked out my profile, I'm in no way similar to the Gosu player from League of Legends. Anyways, welcome to my first official story, TOTAL… DRAMA… GOSU ISLAND! That's right everyone, those boring season names are long gone as I've implemented my own name onto this series! Now, this chapter will explain the rules of submitting your OC (Original Character) and provide my own crafted application itself! How many spots are available might you ask? Simply, 24! So, enough talking, and let's get right into business!

 **OC Submission Rules**

1\. Since I hate having to reject applications due to no more available spots for that gender, I'm changing the rules a bit. In order for your first OC to be accepted, you need to submit another character that's the opposite gender of your first one. Once you do that, both of your characters will be accepted.

2\. You can submit your OC through the reviews or PM (Private Messaging). I will also post the application in the reviews so there won't be any complaints for "send me the application please!"

3\. I will not hold or save spots for anybody!

4\. Please also make your character 100% human! A half robot, half human may sound badass, but won't be accepted on my part. Sorry, but I want characters that aren't over powered for the competition.

5\. Even though I have nothing against them, please no mute, blind, deaf, or transgender characters please! It'll make things easier for me to write and on a show like mine, they'll probably die.

6\. Be realistic and creative! Have fun with this! It's your character you're making!

Before I give the application, here's a couple of major announcements from me! First, the TDGI is gonna be different from TDI in terms of contestants, host, and game format. The other announcement is that I will also be sending in my own two characters to spice things up. Don't worry, I won't be bias towards my characters, but I'll apologize for taking two spots away. If you have any questions about the rules or application, ask me through PM.

 **Application**

Full Name:

Age (Automatically 16): I don't want any adults or little kids competing so every contestant's age is automatically 16

Sexuality:

Gender:

Nationality/Race:

Stereotype/Label:

Personality (5 Sentences Minimum):

Background (5 Sentences Minimum):

Physical Appearance (5 Sentences Minimum):

Everyday Wear:

Pajamas:

Swim Wear:

Talents:

Phobias:

Strengths (3 Minimum):

Weaknesses (3 Minimum):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love Interest Characteristics:

Allegiance (Hero, Neutral, Villain):

Why Join Show:

Money Plans:

Audition Tape (5 Sentences Minimum):

Extras:

 **A/N: Alright everyone, I wish you all the best of luck on creating and submitting your characters! Trust me, this story will take you on a different experience than Total Drama Island. I also don't do release dates since anything can happen in the real world. I'll post chapter 2 aka, the cast list that's gonna be updated constantly once I get many acceptances. Peace out everyone!**


	2. Gosu's Island Cast List

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama and its characters involved in my story belong respectively to their owners/creators. No profit is being made by this fanfiction, only pure entertainment, I promise. Do not try any of what you read or see here at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up.**

Hey everyone, since 1/4 of the spots have been taken, it's time I added my official cast list chapter, as promised. Like I said last chapter in the author's note, this list will be constantly updated overtime! I will be listing the OC's full name, their stereotype, and its creator on this list.

 **Cast List Females**

1\. Christina Mclean – The Egotistical Manipulative Sadist – Gosu

2\. Quinn Whitten – The Popular Mean Girl – AZW330

3\. Callie Alana Morano – The Secretive Otaku – Skyn1nja123

4\. Miranda Munroe – The Environment Lover – Daneyboy98

5\. Emily Hartman – The Shipper – Yeezynight14

6\. Alex Robinson – The Athletic Tomboy - Dogtimus

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

 **Cast List Males**

1\. Cameron "Coach" Cartoz – The Tough Athletic Coach - Gosu

2\. Amir Al-Shahar – The Playboy Billionaire – AZW330

3\. Seth Roscoe – The Tranquil Pacifist – Skyn1nja123

4\. Franklin Robson – The Aspiring Actor – Daneyboy98

5\. Nathaniel Gelarti – The Overhyped Gamer – Yeezynight14

6\. Simon Clarke – The Cheerful Trickster - Dogtimus

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

 **A/N: Alright everyone, my next chapter will be the expectations of my new story along with an exciting and epic trailer! It'll come out once this cast list is completed! Peace out everyone!**


End file.
